Many trucks are provided with dump bodies for the transport of rocks, soil, sand, snow and the like. These dump bodies are typically pivotable to allow for their content to be dumped.
As would be understood, due to the nature of their function, these dump bodies need to be sturdy. As such, they are typically built from relatively thick steel so as to be as rigid as possible. Additionally, to reinforce the floor of the dump bodies, long sills spanning the entire length of the floor are provided under the floor.
However, the type of material used and the long sills result in the dump body being very heavy. As a result, the fuel consumption of a truck having a heavy dump body is negatively affected by this extra weight.
Therefore, there is a desire for a lighter dump body as this would reduce the fuel consumption of the truck having such a dump body and/or would allow the truck to carry heavier cargo.
One solution could be to use a lighter material such as aluminum, however aluminum is too soft and would therefore be too easily damaged.
There is therefore a desire for a dump body for a truck that is relatively lighter while being sufficiently sturdy for the type of use associated with dump truck bodies.